


Renegade

by Wereng



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Italian Mafia, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: Dia merasa terhina, tentu saja. Dan hanya ada satu balas dendam termanis yang akan membuat orang itu merasakan akibat dari mempermainkan dedikasi Sakuma selama ini. Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, terlebih lagi dengan harus berpura-pura bodoh dan menjadi bahan lelucon orang itu. Dan topeng dua tahunnya hancur begitu saja karena ganti uang lima puluh ribu dolar. #NoticeMeEvent





	

Bibirnya bahkan tidak menyentuh pinggiran cangkir yang ia dekatkan ke mulutnya. Ia hanya perlu membuat orang di depannya melihatnya menikmati sajian yang ditawarkan, tak peduli apakah hal itu benar atau hanya sekedar berpura-pura. Dia tak mau mengambil risiko orang ini mengetahui informasi mengenai dirinya lebih banyak dari yang ia harapkan.

Matanya seolah tak tertarik pada pemuda tanggung di samping orang itu. Hanya mendelik sekali, memperlihatkan pandangan tak acuh. Pemuda itu mempermainkan tablet sebesar buku agendanya, bunyi permainan terdengar nyaring, dan ketika orang itu merasa terganggu, ia akan menyuruh si pemuda untuk mematikan suara aplikasi permainannya.

“Ada yang kau mau dariku.” Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan. Ia letakkan cangkir ke meja dan menatap piringannya sebentar.

“Aku mendapatkan namamu dari Takigawa—” Takigawa adalah nama seorang pensiunan suatu agen rahasia yang bermarkas besar di Osaka. “—kudengar kau dulu adalah agen khusus yang begitu handal.”

Si tamu tersenyum dalam hati. Ia hanya tiga tahun menyusup ke agen itu karena kecurigaan pemerintah terhadap aksi separatis yang rumornya sedikit meresahkan beberapa kalangan. Dia berhasil mengorek banyak informasi, mendapatkan banyak bukti bahwa perkumpulan itu tidak memiliki keterkaitan pada pergerakan apapun yang membahayakan negara, dan tentu saja sampai sekarang pun ia masih memiliki koneksi untuk melacak gerak-gerik agen itu meski ia sudah dinyatakan keluar, pensiun dari sana. Ia bekerja aktif untuk mereka hanya tiga tahun. Dan pensiun meski umurnya baru 35 tahun.

Dia masih tidak berbicara apapun. Orang yang memanggilnya menatap dalam mata hitamnya. “Aku ingin kau mengambil beberapa barangku dari seseorang.”

Desahan pelan penuh kekecewaan bisa ditangkap telinganya, tapi matanya bahkan tidak mendelik pada si pirang yang menatap nanar layar ponsel di depannya. Ia hanya mendengarkan penjelasan pekerjaannya dalam diam hingga orang itu berhenti setelah berkata, “Aku tahu kau ahlinya dalam hal ini.”

Ia mata-mata, bukan pencuri. Tapi tetap ia kulum isi pikirannya itu dan bersandar malas di punggung kursinya, “Berikan penawaran terbaikmu.” Ia menyapu lembut dagunya yang bersih dan masih menatap tajam orang di depannya. “Seberapa berartinya pekerjaan ini untukmu?”

“Seratus ribu dolar.”

Dia tahu siapa orang ini. Orang Italia, penyelundup narkotika yang sudah beberapa tahun menghabiskan waktunya tinggal di Tokyo. Orang ini tentu saja sudah masuk dalam daftar selidik agen pemerintahan, dan beruntungnya lagi dia lah orang yang mendapatkan pekerjaan itu dan orang inilah yang pertama kali menghubunginya sendiri.

Dan dia tahu orang Italia ini gay. Pemuda Jepang dengan rambut disemir itu bukan anak buahnya, tapi simpanannya—tim manapun yang mengawasi gerak-gerik orang ini juga mengetahui hal itu. Bagi mereka, pemuda Jepang itu terlihat bodoh dan hanya tertarik pada uang si orang Italia, sehingga untuk beberapa waktu ia tak lagi menjadi perhatian utama orang-orang yang mengamati pergerakan mafia itu.

Kali ini dengan berani mata hitamnya menatap si pirang yang masih memegangi ponselnya. Sakuma tentu saja tidak sebodoh yang orang-orang kira. Dia mengetahui bahwa mata tajam itu sedang menembus lurus dirinya, tapi ia tetap berpura-pura sibuk dengan permainannya. Ia tak ingin membalas tatapan mematikan itu.

Sudah dua tahun Sakuma bersama dengan mafia Italia itu. Pekerjaannya licik, tapi orang itu tak pernah mau mengotori tangannya sendiri. Sakuma sudah biasa melihat orang-orang bayaran di apartemen besarnya itu. Dia sering mendengar langsung permintaan penyiksaan hingga pembunuhan terhadap orang yang dianggap menjadi rintangan bagi bisnis orang Italia itu di sana. Tapi untuk sekali ini si Italia mengusir penjaga keluar dari apartemennya ketika orang ini datang. Itu berarti urusan kali ini sedikit lebih berharga daripada biasanya. Dan orang baru ini, membikin Sakuma merinding.

“Bagaimana?”

Sakuma bisa saja terlihat tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada urusan bisnis si Italia, dia bodoh dan hanya menyukai benda-benda mahal. Dan dia benar-benar tidak tertarik karena itu bukan urusannya dan tidak memiliki hubungan langsung dengan Sakuma, meskipun ia terkadang berhati-hati untuk mengenali transaksi yang dilakukan orang ini.

“Dia.” Si tamu menjawab pelan dan bisa didengar Sakuma. “Aku menginginkan pemuda itu.”

Dan jawaban itu tentu menarik perhatiannya—tentu saja, siapa yang bisa tidak mengacuhkan jika dirinya tiba-tiba diungkit dalam penawaran? Ia mendongak dan tatapan orang itu menumbuk kepalanya, begitu dingin dan lurus, tepat menatap matanya tanpa berkedip.

Shock, tentu saja. Dialah yang dimaksud orang bayaran itu, tidak ada pemuda lain lagi di ruangan itu selain Sakuma. Dalam sekejap si pirang merasa kedinginan dan panik, namun akal sehatnya kembali menenangkannya. Orang Italia itu tentu tidak akan pernah mau memberikan dirinya dengan orang lain—dia adalah simbol kepemilikan orang ini. Dan dia yakin—

Pundaknya ditarik si orang Italia ke dalam pelukannya. Dia menanggapi kata-kata si tamu dengan enteng, “Mintalah bayaran yang lain. Dia hartaku yang paling berharga, tak mungkin aku memberikannya.”

Sakuma selalu merasa jijik jika dicium oleh orang itu, tapi dia lega dan nyaris tak bisa berpikir apapun lagi. Dan ia berhasil menyembunyikan ketakutannya dengan baik.

“Aku tak ingin memilikinya.” Bisa didengar Sakuma orang itu tertawa pelan, “Aku hanya ingin menidurinya. Sekali saja.”

Dia sudah panik tadi, tapi dia yakin orang Italia ini takkan menyetujuinya lagi. Sakuma tertawa kecil dengan suara manis, tawa percaya diri.

Dan tawanya justru membikin tubuh tamunya itu terlihat tegang dan masih terus memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sakuma, yang membikin pemuda itu bisa merasakan perhatian itu bahkan nyaris menelanjangi dirinya. Merasuki kulit-kulitnya, dan dia kembali meremang. Tawa Sakuma tercekat karenanya.

“Aku tidak berbagi.” Harga diri pemimpin mafia itu jelas begitu tinggi. Tak pernah ada pemimpin yang berbagi orang simpanannya—jangankan laki-laki, wanita pun tidak. Harus ada batas jelas yang menjadi penanda kedudukannya yang lebih tinggi dengan orang-orang bawahan.

Si tamu tidak berkata apapun dan masih mengawasi, tapi tatapan itu mematikan dan membawa nuansa tidak menyenangkan di antara keduanya. Sakuma tahu si orang Italia ini juga sama terganggunya atas perasaan itu. “Kau bisa meminta yang lain.”

Si tamu mengedip sekali dan membalas pandangan si Italia dengan sedikit lebih santai. “Kalau begitu tak ada yang bisa kulakukan di sini. Kau mungkin bisa menyuruh Takigawa untuk melakukan pekerjaan itu.”

Takigawa adalah orang yang brengsek, Sakuma pun tahu hal itu. Selama ini orang itu selalu bekerja untuk si Italia, dan dia tahu Takigawa telah menipu penyelundup narkotika ini. Sakuma juga tahu—dan orang Italia itu tak tahu bahwa Sakuma mengetahuinya—pekerjaan yang ditawarkan kepada orang itu berhubungan dengan orang suruhan Takigawa yang melarikan sebuah mikrofilm yang bisa membahayakan bisnis orang Italia ini di Jepang. Takigawa tak tahu bahwa dia telah lama dicurigai dan dia akan habis jika orangnya itu tertangkap oleh si Italia.

Yang memiliki mata hitam dingin itu tersenyum dalam hati, merasa berhasil mempermainkan perasaan si Italia ketika menyebut nama itu. Dia sama menduganya tentang kebrengsekan Takigawa terhadap orang ini, namun tak mengerti detailnya yang seperti apa. Orang licik itu pensiun dengan membawa nama buruk bagi kelompoknya. Ia tak pernah akrab dengan orang itu, bahkan ia membencinya. Dan Takigawa, orang yang bermulut besar, tentu pernah menyebut-nyebut namanya di depan si mafia narkotika ini sehingga dia menawarinya pekerjaan ini.

Ia tidak mengharapkan jawaban ‘tidak’ dari si Italia, namun bukan berarti jawaban ‘ya’ pun tidak berharga. Permintaannya entah mengapa merupakan bentuk keisengan kala ia pertama kali melihat pemuda pirang di samping orang itu, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Tim penyelidiknya sudah memutuskan untuk menghentikan pengawasan kepada si pemuda simpanan ini, tapi pikirannya terasa ganjil dan penasaran pada orang ini. Dia tak ingin meninggalkan perasaan kabur itu begitu saja.

“Aku akan menambahkan lima puluh ribu dolar, dan kau bisa mendapatkan pelacur manapun dengan uang begitu. Kau tahu, seks itu murah.”

Dia masih terdiam. Dia berhasil membuat pikiran si Italia sedikit ragu. Orang Italia itu tentu pintar, bahwa jika dia pergi dari sana, itu berarti dia tidak bisa memanggilnya lagi. Dia harus memperkerjakan orang lain, dan Takigawa adalah orang licin yang waspada. Semua orang yang waspada adalah orang berbahaya. Namun si tamu ini tentu bisa mengatasi hal itu. Walau bagaimanapun, dia sudah bekerja dibidangnya sejak berumur tiga belas—meskipun kliennya ini tidak mengetahui hal itu, tapi namanya tentu cukup mengesankan hingga disebut-sebut Takigawa di depan orang ini.

“Yah, walaupun itu artinya aku juga harus meyakinkan diriku bahwa seks memang murah dan aku juga bisa mendapatkan banyak pemuda dengan lima puluh ribu dolar.” Ujaran si Italia membuat Sakuma menahan napasnya dan mengaku, menatapnya tak percaya. Pelukan di bahu itu terlepas dan dia berdiri. “Aku kebetulan memiliki urusan di kota sebelah dan aku akan kembali enam jam lagi.”

Sakuma tak mampu berpikir jernih dan ia ternganga tak percaya. Ini pasti lelucon. Perlukah ia menanyai hal itu pada si Italia seperti ia yang selalu berpura-pura tak mengerti tentang lelucon yang selalu dilemparkan orang itu dan membuatnya menjadi bahan tertawaan karena ketidakmengertiannya?

Orang Italia itu tentu mengetahui keterkejutan Sakuma, tapi dia tetap tidak menoleh dan pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya dengan tamunya.

Sakuma berdiri ketika didengarnya bunyi pintu depan ditutup, ia tidak sanggup bernapas. Dadanya terasa sesak dan dia tak sanggup menatap mata orang bayaran itu. Ia berlari pelan keluar dari ruangan itu. Melewati koridor dengan jantung berdetak keras. Gelang emas di kakinya bergemerincing setiap dia melangkah, hadiah dari si Italia yang tak pernah ia sukai, namun tetap ia pakai dan berpura-pura bergembira ketika menerimanya.

Ia merasa perbuatan orang itu kali ini sudah terlalu mengerikan, bahkan otaknya tak bisa memproses apapun lagi. Dia berusaha melarikan diri dari orang itu, berharap bisa kabur. Tapi dia tak mampu apa-apa ketika didengarnya langkah kaki berat orang itu, bunyi pintu yang dikunci hingga habis dan berisik rantai pintu yang dipasang. Dia tak bisa pergi kemanapun dan tak akan ada yang bisa masuk ke apartemen juga untuk menyelamatkannya. Terkunci di apartemen besar itu berdua dengan orang ini.

Wajahnya pucat, dan ia gigiti bibirnya kuat-kuat. Ia tak memiliki tempat aman, tempat persembunyian. Melawan pun percuma, jelas ia bisa dihentikan dengan begitu mudah oleh pemilik otot-otot kuat itu. Ia tak bisa melompat dari jendela karena apartemennya ada di lantai lima belas.

Sakuma tak mau mati. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri jika di waktu yang tepat dia harus pergi dan kabur dari sisi orang Italia itu. Ia sudah menipu orang itu diam-diam dan dengan rapi, dan jika ia pergi pun, butuh waktu yang lama bagi mafia narkotika itu untuk menyadari bahwa dia sudah ditipu oleh Sakuma. Dan ia tak bisa mati begitu saja karena perjuangannya selama dua tahun berada di posisi menjemukan dan terus berpura-pura menjadi objek seks dan lelucon bagi orang itu akan menjadi sia-sia.

Dia harus tetap hidup untuk menikmati kekayaan atas jerih payahnya selama ini.

Dan tangan orang itu menyentuhnya.

.

.::.

Tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun dari peminjaman tokoh-tokoh

 **Joker Game** karya _Koji Yanagi_

Didedikasikan untuk _#NoticeMeEvent_

(dan kuharap _senpai_ juga akan me- _notice_ aku, sekarang atau di masa depan nanti)

.

.

Dipersembahkan dengan penuh cinta

**Renegade**

oleh yang namanya ada di samping judul fanfiksi

.

.

.::Selamat membaca::.

.

Baru tiga hari dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk si mafia narkotika. Timnya pun sudah mengopi mikrofilm yang nyaris dibawa kabur oleh anak buah Takigawa dan bukti untuk menjatuhkan orang Mafia itu bertambah di tangan agen penyelidiknya. Namun mereka tahu, itu saja masih belum cukup. Si Italia telah menyuap salah satu hakim tinggi di Jepang, dan itu membuat pekerjaan mereka bertambah susah.

Timnya pun tak bisa melaporkan penemuan mereka sesegera mungkin ke kantor dan meninggalkan posisi mereka. Ada desas-desus tak menyenangkan bahwa tikus telah masuk di kantor pusat dan dia bisa dengan mudah menghilangkan berkas-berkas bukti penting kebanyakan kasus yang berkaitan dengan penyelidikan mereka selama ini. Mereka harus selalu waspada pada setiap langkah mereka, bahkan di dalam kandang mereka sendiri.

Entah tikus itu peliharaan siapa, yang jelas—yang selama ini ia ketahui ketika di lapangan—berkas-berkas yang mereka miliki saat ini merupakan barang rebutan agen federal lain yang juga meneropongi pergerakan licin si Italia, termasuk FBI.

Dan sejak dua hari yang lalu, orang Italia itu terus menghubunginya lagi. Dia menawarkan pekerjaan lagi untuknya. Selama dua hari itu dia tidak menjawabnya dengan tujuan agar mafia itu tahu bahwa dia tidak sedang bersantai dan tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang lain, meskipun hal itu tidak benar karena hari-harinya disibukkan hanya untuk mengawasi si Italia dari dalam apartemen kecil mereka yang berseberangan dengan apartemen orang itu. Ia ingin memperlihatkan citra kebebasan orang bayaran sepertinya di mata si Italia—bahwa dia tidak terikat dan bukan pegawai pribadi orang itu yang bisa seenak hati dihubungi dan disuruh bekerja sesuka si Italia.

Ia juga tak menghilangkan kewaspadaan terhadap panggilan itu. Bisa jadi orang itu merasa dikalahkan olehnya setelah ia membikin kekasihnya tergila-gila dalam kenikmatan, dan bermaksud untuk menyergapnya karena merasa kejantanannya diremehkan. Namun ia meragukan Sakuma akan mengatakan hal itu. Dia penipu ulung—dia tahu hal itu—dan dia jelas akan merahasiakan kenikmatan yang dia dapatkan secara tak terduga dari kesepakatan yang dibuat orang Italia itu sendiri. Hal itu juga untuk menjaga posisinya di sisi sang Italia, untuk tidak membuat dirinya dipandang si mafia tak memiliki perbedaan dengan pelacur di luar sana, orang-orang yang menjual seks sebagai komoditi.

Meskipun ia pun cukup percaya diri bahwa identitasnya sebagai mata-mata tidak terbongkar, ia harus berhati-hati juga. Dia sudah menghapus seluruh berkas tentang dirinya dari seluruh sistem pemerintahan. Namanya, wajahnya, hidupnya tak pernah ada di catatan manapun. Bahkan catatan sipil. Dia agen khusus pemerintahan yang dirahasiakan. Tapi tak ada salahnya berhati-hati.

“Aku akan menjawabnya kali ini.”

Ia berbalas tatap dengan kawan-kawannya dan mereka mengangguk setuju. “Aku juga merasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat, Yuuki- _san_.”

Yuuki dan timnya menduga-duga rencana si Italia selanjutnya. Apakah sekarang dia disuruh membunuh Takigawa—setelah sebelumnya dia diperintahkan untuk mencuri—setelah mengungkap segala kelicikan orang itu? Tapi pembunuh bayaran banyak di luar sana, dan ia tak perlu memanggilnya hanya untuk melepaskan satu tembakan ke kepala orang yang sudah ada dalam genggamannya itu.

Mereka sudah mengawasi apartemen si Italia. Dan selama beberapa hari ini ada warna tak menyenangkan yang dilihat siapapun dari mereka. Sesuatu sedang terjadi, dan Yuuki penasaran apa itu.

Pria berambut hitam itu berkeliling Tokyo Tower terlebih dahulu sebelum menelepon si italia. Dia membeli map wilayah Minato dan pamflet tempat wisata sebagai samaran bahwa sebenarnya bukan orang sana dan tidak mengenali tempat itu.

Orang Italia itu memberi perintah, _“Datanglah ke apartemen. Kapan kau bisa kemari?”_

Yuuki mengamati pemandangan Tokyo dengan binokularnya di lantai tertinggi Tokyo Tower. Katanya pada telepon, “Kebetulan aku sedang di Minato—” Lokasi apartemen orang Italia itu ada di Minato. Katanya masih dengan suara tenang, “—hari ini langit begitu cerah. Kita bertemu di taman Shiba tiga puluh menit lagi.” Lalu ia memutuskan teleponnya.

Yuuki tak suka menerima perintah—bahkan dari atasan agennya di kantor sekalipun. Dia juga yang harus memilih tempat pertemuan untuk berjaga-jaga agar si Italia tidak bisa mengatur penyergapannya dalam waktu singkat—jika memang benar dia akan disergap. Selain itu, taman Shiba adalah tempat umum. Banyak pengunjung di sana, baik turis asing maupun penduduk kota. Yuuki bisa menghilang begitu saja di keramaian taman Shiba jikalau ada orang—entah suruhan si Italia maupun agen federal lain—yang membuntutinya.

Meskipun orang Italia itu adalah targetnya sendiri, ia tak ingin memberi kemudahan pada orang itu. Ia senang mempermainkan kliennya—dan atasannya—dan naluri Yuuki mengajaknya untuk melakukan permainan waspada. Karena orang yang mudah waspada adalah orang yang jangka waktu hidupnya lebih lama daripada orang ceroboh.

Dia berkeliling di FootTown untuk menunggu hingga waktu pertemuannya tiba. Dia sendirian di sana, seluruh anggota timnya ia tarik dan disuruh diam di tempat selama ia berhubungan langsung dengan si Italia. Mereka akan bergerak setelah mendapatkan informasi selanjutnya dari Yuuki.

Satu catatan yang harus diingat oleh orang yang waspada: harus mengenal betul lokasi tempat ia berada. Yuuki sudah berkali-kali memastikan jalan keluarnya jika ada kejadian di luar rencananya. Bagaimana dia bertindak, di sudut-sudut mana saja dia akan bersembunyi, dan kapan dia akan berbaur dengan orang awam. Dia sudah meninjau area di sekitarnya dengan baik.

Mata hitamnya segera menangkap si Italia ketika mafia itu masuk ke taman Shiba, mengedarkan pandangan sekali dua dengan tak sabar, lalu duduk waswas di bangku kayu yang tak jauh dari tempat masuk. Yuuki tak segera menghampiri orang itu. Ia mengamati sekitarnya lagi, mencari-cari perubahan yang bisa jadi akan menghambat langkahnya nanti, dan menemukan beberapa anak buat orang Italia itu yang memantau dari beberapa titik.

Setelah yakin dan siap, Yuuki memperbaiki posisi topinya. Sebelah tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku, ketiaknya mengepit peta dan pamfletnya, dan tangan kanannya memegang koran. Berjalan dengan langkah perlahan seperti laju orang yang hanya melihat-lihat pemandangan sekitar, dan kepalanya menunduk, membaca koran yang ia beli. Sampai di dekat kliennya, dia duduk di belakang bangku si Italia.

“Berpura-puralah sedang menelepon.” Yuuki tak mau mengambil resiko dengan mengabaikan FBI yang juga memasang mata pada orang itu. Bisa jadi di sekitar mereka ada satu dua orang yang menyamar dan tengha mengawasi mereka berdua. Si Italia menatap ke kiri sekali, tidak menoleh. Ia lalu merogoh teleponnya, berpura-pura menekan beberapa tombol sebelum menempelkan ponsel matinya ke telinga.

“Sakuma mencuri empat juta dolar dariku empat hari yang lalu.” Orang itu segera berujar tanpa basa-basik. “Dan dia menghilang tanpa ketahuan jejaknya. Aku ingin kau menemukannya, membereskan masalah ini. Untuk selamanya.”

Yuuki sedikit terbelalak sambil melihat koran koran yang tidak ia baca. Ada keterkejutan di pancaran matanya dan senyum tipis tanpa diketahui si Italia muncul begitu saja di wajahnya. “Sungguh? Orang itu terlihat tidak cukup pandai—” Yuuki tetap bermain dengan anggapan yang sama seperti si orang Italia, “Yah, walaupun apa yang dilakukannya ini membuktikan bahwa dia memang pemuda yang benar-benar bodoh.”

“Dan merampokku adalah tindakan terbodoh nomor satu yang pernah dia lakukan.”

Tidak melepaskan Sakuma begitu saja adalah pilihan yang tepat bagi Yuuki. Sakuma tahu banyak hal mengenai hidup si Italia, dan orang Italia itu cukup bodoh untuk membuat Sakuma sakit hati tempo hari. Orang cerdik itu tentu tidak terima si Italia menjadikannya tak beda dari benda yang bisa ditawarkan dan dibagikan dengan orang lain.

Yuuki bisa menebak isi pikiran pemuda itu. Hidup tentram dengan segala kemewahan yang disediakan untuknya, dia cerdas dengan berpura-pura bodoh untuk mendapatkan hal itu. Tak ada yang ingin menjadikan orang pintar sebagai simpanannya, karena kecerdikan adalah pedang bermata dua bagi siapapun. Sakuma tidak mencintai orang Italia—tapi dia bisa berpura-pura mencintainya, buktinya dia sudah bersama dengan orang ini selama dua tahun. Sakuma lebih menginginkan harta orang itu. Dia tentu sudah mempersiapkan banyak hal dengan diam-diam, langsung dari sisi si mafia itu untuk berjaga-jaga hingga masa seperti kemarin datang.

Dan dia cukup terkejut sekaligus terpana pada kemampuan orang itu merampok uang sebesar empat juta langsung dari tangan si penyelundup narkotika. Ia begitu ingin memuji Sakuma, ambisinya untuk mengejar pemuda itu muncul seketika, bukan untuk pekerjaan yang ditawarkan si Italia, namun lebih untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi orang itu dengan jutaan uang yang ia dapatkan.

Dan ambisi itu bercampur dengan perasaan lain yang mulai muncul tiba-tiba sejak empat hari lalu. Sejak tangannya merasuk ke balik baju pemuda itu dengan perlahan, merasai kulit kecokelatannya yang seksi dan bersih.

Yuuki masih harus berpura-pura dengan pekerjaannya. “Apa yang kau tawarkan kali ini?”

Si Italia memperhatikan sekelilingnya terlebih dahulu. Membiarkan sepasang pemuda melewatinya hingga tak ada siapapun dalam radius tiga meter darinya. Katanya perlahan, “Setengah dari jumlah yang dicuri orang itu.”

Kilat ketertarikan itu makin menjadi di mata Yuuki. Tentulah Sakuma telah berhasil mempermainkan harga diri dan perasaan orang ini sehingga harga yang diberikan cukup besar hanya untuk mendapatkannya. Dua juta dolar, itu bukan jumlah yang sedikit. Yuuki mengulangi ujarannya di dalam hati, Sakuma tentulah telah tahu terlalu banyak hanya untuk dibiarkan hidup begitu saja. Di dalam pikirannya telah tersusun rencana apa yang akan dilakukannya pada pemuda yang telah menarik perhatiannya itu.

Yuuki tidak mungkin membiarkan kesempatan ini pergi begitu saja. Orang-orang dari agen federal lain mungkin tak berpikir sampai situ. Mereka hanya menduga bahwa absennya Sakuma selama beberapa hari ini mungkin berkaitan dengan permasalahan cintanya dengan si Italia, sehingga mengesampingkan sosok itu karena citra bodoh yang berhasil Sakuma perlihatkan dan menipu banyak orang.

Tapi orang bodoh mana yang sudah berhasil mengelabui mafia ini dan membawa kabur empat juta dolar dari tangannya?

Yuuki semakin yakin, mereka sudah melangkah jauh di depan upaya agen-agen federal lain. Ia akan membuat orang Italia ini mendapatkan proses hukum di Jepang dan memastikannya mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal atas perbuatannya selama ini.

.::.

Kawannya bekerja dengan cepat. Kini mereka bisa mengakses sistem keamanan kepolisian dan sudah duduk bersama menghadap siaran langsung dari berbagai kamera pengintai yang terpasang di sepanjang kota Tokyo.

“Kita mulai dari apartemen orang itu.” Yuuki duduk di samping kawannya di depan sebuah layar besar yang menampilkan aktivitas orang di berbagai sudut kota Tokyo. “Sakuma hilang empat hari yang lalu.”

Jemari kurus kawannya dengan sigap menari di atas keyboard dan tak lama kemudian kamera yang memperlihatkan tampak depan apartemen mewah si Italia menampilkan tayangannya. Mereka mempercepat tayangan karena tak ada yang tahu kapan Sakuma pergi—dan Yuuki tak menanyakan detail lebih lanjut kepada kliennya. Mata Yuuki yang tajam bisa menangkap awal mula Sakuma muncul di layar.

“Berhenti di sini.”

Tayangan dijeda. Yuuki bisa melihat bahwa rambut pemuda itu masih panjang dan pirang. Ia membawa tas selempang berukuran sedang yang cukup untuk memuat baju gantinya untuk kabur. Dia memakai jaket mencolok dan rambut pirangnya masih sama mencoloknya. Ia akan segera ditemukan dengan penampilan yang mudah menarik perhatian begitu.

Sakuma berjalan bersama seorang pengawal si Italia. Biasanya Sakuma keluar dari apartemen untuk pergi berbelanja atau ke _game center_. Dia juga terkadang ke perpustakaan—pemuda itu sering meminjam beberapa ensiklopedi dan membacanya keras-keras ketika bersama dengan si Italia, berpura-pura terpana pada pengetahuan dangkal yang baru ia tahu, meskipun terkadang sang mafia merasa terganggu pada tindakan Sakuma. Yuuki sering menonton hal itu ketika keduanya sedang bersantai di balkon teras mereka.

Mereka naik mobil mewah si Italia, seperti biasa. Dan kawannya begitu cekatan memindahkan tayangan dari satu kamera ke kamera lain untuk mengikuti mobil yang membawa Sakuma. Mereka berhenti di perpustakaan. Entah apa yang dikatakan Sakuma pada bawahan Italia itu, dia lalu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan supirnya pergi. Mungkin mencari tempat parkir untuk mobilnya sembari menunggu pemuda itu selesai.

Biasanya Sakuma akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di perpustakaan—salah satu anggota timnya pernah mengekori kemanapun Sakuma pergi. Namun Yuuki tak mau mengambil resiko dengan mengikuti pola kebiasaan itu. Segala tindakan Sakuma selama ini hanyalah salah satu permainan tipuannya agar menghilangkan kewaspadaan dan curiga orang lain terhadapnya.

Yuuki tetap memelototi pintu masuk perpustakaan. Mengamati orang-orang yang keluar dari sana satu persatu dengan seksama. Menduga-duga Sakuma akan menyamar dengan pakaian dan penampilan yang seperti apa.

“Itu dia.”

Kurang dari sepuluh menit, Yuuki berani menunjuk seorang pria bertopi yang berjalan santai keluar perpustakaan. Jaket mencoloknya sudah berganti dengan jaket hitam, warna yang sering dipakai banyak orang. Rambut pirang panjangnya diikat dan disembunyikan di balik topi hijau tua yang ia pakai. Sakuma berjalan santai di trotoar, membaur dengan orang-orang Jepang lain. Meski sudah berganti penampilan dan tidak semenyolok seperti sebelumnya, Yuuki masih bisa mengenali gerak-gerik itu. Tubuh gemulai yang hangat, yang selama lima jam pernah ia ciumi dan kenali setiap lekuk tubuhnya hingga ia hapal garis-garis tubuh pemuda itu.

Ia puas masih bisa mengingat sensai yang ia berikan dan diberikan pemuda itu padanya. Dan semakin puas karena hal itu membuatnya melahirkan pengetahuan baru untuk segera mendapatkan tubuh yang serupa yang bersembunyi di kerumunan orang. Sakuma benar-benar tidak membuang waktu lama di perpustakaan, ia berjalan dengan enteng tanpa memperlihatkan langkah perlahan dan gemulainya yang biasa. Langkah kaki-kakinya ringan dan yakin, penuh kepercayaan diri menjejak bumi.

Ia dan timnya melihat dan terpukau pada gerakan nyaris tak terduga yang dilakukan Sakuma ketika ia menyisipkan sesuatu ke balik tempat sampah. Semua kejadian itu dilakukan dengan cepat dan cekatan serta tak menimbulkan kesan pada orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

“Itu dompet Hermesnya,” celetuk salah seorang di antara mereka. Sakuma memang menyukai benda-benda bermerk dan terkadang membeli barang-barang wanita yang menarik perhatiannya.

Yuuki menyentuh dagunya yang licin. Ia berani bertaruh bahwa dompet itu kosong dan hanya ada kartu kredit di dalamnya. Sakuma tak membutuhkan kartu kredit. Siapapun yang sedang dalam pelarian tidak membutuhkannya. Uang tunai jauh lebih aman untuk bepergian. Transaksi kartu kredit bisa dengan mudah dilacak dan Sakuma tak mungkin mau mengambil resiko langkahnya ketahuan dengan cepat.

Tindakan meninggalkan dompet di pinggir jalan pun adalah keputusan yang cerdik. Jika dompet itu ditemukan orang jahat, mereka akan menggunakan kartu kredit itu sesuka hati mereka. Transaksi oleh orang asing itu hanya akan membuat bingung dan mempersulit pelacakan siapapun yang mengikuti jejaknya.

Yuuki tersenyum tipis dan berujar dalam hati, “Bocah pintar.”

Sakuma berjalan melewati beberapa blok. Lalu ia memanggil taksi dan melewati beberapa blok hingga ia turun lagi. Langkahnya begitu ringan ketika berjalan kaki lagi, mengikuti arus orang-orang di sekitarnya hingga ia berhenti dan memanggil taksi lagi. Menaiki taksi hingga turun lagi ketika telah melewati beberapa blok. Begitu terus. Dia memutari kota dengan cara itu untuk mengecoh siapapun.

Sakuma tidak memilih kereta karena tentu ia sudah tahu setiap stasiun dan banyak gerbong kereta sudah dipasangi kamera pengintai. Dan ketika di dalam kereta, Sakuma tak bisa bergerak bebas dan melarikan diri seketika, berbeda jika ia berjalan kaki atau naik taksi. Dan tak lupa bahwa identitasnya akan segera masuk ke sistem setiap kali dia keluar ataupun masuk stasiun manapun.

Yuuki memuji kecerdasan pemuda itu untuk menghindari pusat peradaban teknologi transportasi di Jepang itu. Destinasi akhir Sakuma akan dengan cepat ketahuan dan ia tak bisa melakukan usaha pengecohan dan itu adalah hal yang dihindari si pemuda.

Mata-mata itu mengulum senyumnya ketika taksi terakhir Sakuma memasuki jalan tol Tomei dari Setagaya. Pemuda itu akan meninggalkan wilayah Kanto dan pergi ke suatu tempat di selatan. Dan itulah akhir jejak yang bisa diikuti Yuuki.

Yuuki menggesekkan telapak tangan kanan dan kirinya. Senyumannya tipis, bisa dilihat oleh anggota timnya. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tahu, Yuuki siap berburu. Sakuma mungkin cerdik dan lihai—dan waspada—namun dia harus berhadapan dengan Yuuki yang jauh lebih lihari darinya.

.::.

Sakuma melemparkan ponsel kecil yang ia beli kemarin ke atas tempat tidur. Dia mengusap wajahnya dua kali dan mendesah keras di kamar hotel sederhananya. Rambutnya sudah ia potong pendek lagi dan disemir menjadi cokelat tua di salah satu salon di Nagoya kemarin. Ia tak segera memotong rambutnya ketika di Tokyo karena ia tak mau menimbulkan curiga pada orang yang menemukan helai rambutnya di tempat sampah. Ia memotong rambutnya di salon, karena semua orang memotong rambut mereka di salon. Rambut sisa terguntingnya akan terlihat wajar di sana.

Ia mengubah total penampilannya. Meninggalkan sosok pirang mencolok yang mudah menarik perhatian dan mudah diingat, terutama di kota-kota kecil di Aichi. Membeli satu dua lembar pakaian sederhana seperti yang dipakai banyak orang di luar sana, dan meninggalkan sikap kemayunya selama ini.

Sakuma saat ini mengalami kesusahan mengambil uangnya di bank. Empat juta dolar bukan jumlah yang sedikit jika diubah menjadi yen, dan ia tak bisa dalam sekejap menarik tunai semua itu. Uang tunai memang jauh lebih baik baginya. Takkan mudah terlacak.

Ia sudah menggigit kuku ketika ia mentransfer seluruh uang di tabungan si Italia ke rekeningnya sendiri kemarin. Beruntung ia bisa mengelabui IP laptopnya dan menghapal password rekening elektrik si Italia. Tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan password itu, tentu saja. Ia berkali-kali berpura-pura tidak tertarik dan tidak peduli ketika orang itu membuka rekeningnya di rumah, menganggap jari-jari yang menekan tombol-tombol di keyboard itu hanya menekan angka-angka konyol yang tidak ia mengerti. Sakuma tidak pernah benar-benar memerhatikan dengan lekat tombol yang ditekan orang itu. Ia menduga-duga dan menghapalkan gerakan jari itu menekan tombol apa saja untuk mendapatkan password yang sesuai.

Dan beruntungnya orang Italia itu bukan orang yang senang mengganti-ganti passwordnya dalam jangka waktu tertentu.

Seluruh empat juta yang ia transferkan ke rekeningnya—rekening yang dibuatkan si mafia Italia untuk menjadi tempat Sakuma menerima uang-uangnya selama ini—ia bagi dua lagi dan dikirimkan ke dua rekeningnya yang lain, di dua bank yang berbeda dan tidak diketahui orang Italia itu.

Pihak bank biasanya mengirimkan pemberitahuan email jika ada transaksi dalam jumlah besar terjadi, dan Sakuma sudah mengakalinya dengan mengubah email di rekening milik mafia itu menjadi alamat emailnya sendiri, sehingga pemberitahuan itu masuk ke dalam emailnya. Dan Sakuma juga harus menunggu selama satu hari untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mentransferkan uang empat juta itu ke kedua rekeningnya yang lain, karena jika tidak, aktivitas yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba dan beruntun itu akan dicurigai oleh pihak bank dan operator akan segera menghubungi langsung pemilik rekening—orang Italia itu memasukkan nomor kontaknya di rekening Sakuma dengan alasan untuk mengatur penggunaan uang Sakuma yang ia nilai begitu ceroboh dalam pemakaiannya.

Dan untuk menunggu pergerakan yang selama ini ia lakukan, Sakuma sudah kehilangan banyak waktu karenanya.

Sejauh ini Sakuma telah berhasil mentransferkan sejumlah lima puluh ribu dolar ke salah satu rekeningnya, dan sisanya yang banyak di rekeningnya yang lain. Dia sudah mengambil lima puluh ribu dolarnya secara tunai dalam bentuk yen Jepang—yang baru diketahui Sakuma jumlahnya ternyata begitu banyak dan membutuhkan tas besar untuk membawa dan menyimpan uang-uang itu. Untuk menyediakan uang sebanyak itupun, pihak bank di wilayah kecil seperti Aichi merasa kesusahan karena persediaan uang mereka tak sebesar persediaan uang di kota-kota besar. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk mendapatkan uang sebesar enam ratus juta yen secara mendadak.

Belajar dari pengalamannya dari bank di Tsushima, ia kemudian menghubungi banknya yang di Nagoya. Memberi tahu bahwa esok hari ia ingin mencairkan empat juta dolarnya dan menanyakan apakah hal itu tidak mustahil bagi pihak bank. Dan benar dugaannya, waktu sehari saja tidak cukup untuk mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu. Mereka bahkan meminta waktu seminggu dua untuk memenuhi permintaan Sakuma, sementara pemuda itu menginginkan uangnya dalam bentuk tunai secepat mungkin.

Sakuma sudah berencana akan membuka rekening di bank luar negeri dengan menggunakan nama barunya, menyetorkan seluruh uangnya secara tunai tanpa ada bekas transaksi transfer yang pernah masuk ke catatan rekening barunya. Dengan begitu, orang Italia itu takkan lagi bisa menelusuri jejak uangnya.

Itu rencananya di awal. Namun Sakuma tak pernah menduga bahwa mencairkan uang sebanyak itu tidak semudah angannya. Pemuda itu berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa si Italia takkan berani membobol sistem keamanan bank dan mencari namanya lalu menimbulkan resiko lain yang jauh lebih merepotkan.

Sakuma tahu, orang itu takkan mau mengotori tangannya sendiri. Ia lebih memilih terlibat secara tidak langsung, sehingga jika ada yang menuduhnya, dia bisa mengelak dengan mudah. Karena itulah, dia selalu memakai jasa orang-orang bayaran untuk melakukan pekerjaannya yang kotor-kotor.

Dan Sakuma teringat orang bayaran terakhir yang pernah dibawa si Italia ke apartemen mereka.

Bagaimana jika orang itulah yang dipekerjakan mafia itu untuk mengejarnya? Orang yang sama yang sudah begitu berani membawa Sakuma menuju kepuasan yang selama ini tak pernah ia dapatkan dari lelaki manapun, bahkan dari orang Italia itu.

Selama ini Sakuma tak pernah menuntut untuk diberikan kenikmatan, dialah yang selalu memberikan kenikmatan itu. Dia tak pernah berpikiran untuk menyenangkan dirinya sendiri, tak pernah menelusuri kepuasan batinnya secara lebih mendalam. Kepuasan yang secara tiba-tiba diberikan dan diperlihatkan oleh orang itu tempo hari dan membuat Sakuma menyadari kehausannya selama ini.

Dan apa yang dilakukan oleh orang yang bahkan namanya pun tak ia tahu itu membuat dirinya begitu marah. Marah karena dia benar-benar terhanyut dalam kenikmatan yang dibawakan orang itu. Dan untuk pertama kali itu Sakuma meminta-minta pada pemilik mata dingin itu untuk dibawa pergi dari sana. Melahirkan anggapan bahwa hanya orang itulah satu-satunya yang bisa memuaskan kebutuhan birahinya selama ini. Yang mampu menghangatkan dan bahkan mencairkan seluruh beku es di dalam tubuhnya selama ini.

Sakuma memeluki tubuhnya sendiri, mengingat kembali seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang disentuh dengan begitu lembut dan hati-hati oleh orang itu, seperti layaknya ia patung kaca yang sensitif terhadap sentuhan. Sakuma mengingat bagaimana orang itu begitu mudah membuatnya terangsang dan menggoda tubuhnya, membuatnya mengerang dalam kenikmatan hanya dalam hitungan detik. Dan Sakuma menggeram murka ketika tanpa ia sadari orang itu sudah membuat Sakuma melepas topengnya sendiri.

Setelah itu, Sakuma merasa takkan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi untuk tetap berada di sisi si Italia. Ia takkan bisa berpura-pura menikmati sensasi seks dengan si Italia. Ia sudah menerima yang jauh membuatnya lebih bergelora dan tak yakin tubuhnya mampu berlaku seperti dulu lagi atau tidak. Karena itulah, dalam sekejap ia memikirkan segala bentuk upaya pelarian diri itu dengan seluruh uang yang dimiliki si mafia.

Ia tak bisa lagi bersandiwara mencintai mafia itu, memperlihatkan wajah dan pandang mata naifnya serta tawa bodohnya. Ia sudah terlanjur murka dan muak sedetik setelah ia diserahkan begitu saja kepada orang bayaran itu oleh si orang Italia.

Dan Sakuma meninggalkan pesan itu tepat di bawah hidung sang mafia besar, bahwa jangan pernah membuatnya sakit hati atau dia akan membuatnya menerima akibatnya.

Sakuma rebahan lagi di atas tempat tidurnya. Melirik ponsel barunya dengan tidak sabar, menanti kabar bank tentang proses penarikan uangnya. Namun ia tak menerima berita apapun. Sakuma semakin khawatir. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan Jepang tanpa uangnya, dan lima puluh ribu dolarnya sudah berkurang banyak selama ia berpindah-pindah tempat beberapa hari terakhir ini. Menghindari menaiki kendaraan umum dan lebih memilih taksi jauh lebih mahal harganya dan dianggapnya sebanding dengan usahanya menyembunyikan diri dan privasi yang ia dapatkan. Ia juga membeli ponsel prabayar yang mahal agar tak terlacak dan ia masih memerlukan kartu identitasnya yang lama untuk proses penarikan uangnya.

Ia tak bisa membuat paspor dan kartu identitas dengan nama baru tanpa uang yang cukup. Sakuma merasa resiko besar menantinya jika ia tetap berada di satu tempat yang sama dalam waktu yang lama. Ia akan mudah ditemukan dan dia bergidik ketakutan memikirkan apa yang akan ia terima atas perampokannya itu.

Sakuma mengingat-ingat kembali berbagai langkah yang sudah dilaluinya. Memastikan tidak ada kecacatan yang bisa mencelakai dirinya sendiri. Tapi entah mengapa kali ini pemuda itu menjadi tidak begitu yakin. Ada perasaan ganjil mengganjal di benaknya dan ia tak tahu apa itu. Ia merasa ada satu kesalahan yang ia lewatkan, dan ia merasa kabut besar menutupi dugaan itu.

.::.

Mungkin Sakuma hanya mengira bahwa siapapun akan kesulitan untuk mengakses sistem keamanan bank tanpa ketahuan dan tanpa melibatkan kepolisian dan ditangkap dalam waktu singkat. Dan Yuuki bisa membayangkan Sakuma pastilah luput untuk memikirkan satu jalan keluar yang selalu dihindari oleh banyak orang. Dinas perpajakan. Dari sistem dinas pajak, semua aktivitas transaksi perbelanjaan ataupun transfer dalam jumlah besar akan dilaporkan dan tercatat di sana.

Karena itulah kebanyakan orang-orang mencuci uangnya dengan memecah uang mereka menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil yang banyak, dan sedikit demi sedikit ditransfer ke luar negeri sehingga pelaporan ke dinas pajak tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi Sakuma rupanya tidak berpikir sampai ke situ. Dia tentu sudah dikejar waktu untuk melewatkan hal itu.

Yuuki bisa mengakses sistem komputer kuno dinas pajak dengan mudah, bahkan tanpa bantuan kawannya. Dari sana, ia mengetahui pergerakan uang Sakuma di rekeningnya di bank yang sama seperti milik si orang Italia. Uang sejumlah tiga juta sembilan ratusan ribu dolar telah ditransferkan ke bank Nagoya di Aichi dan sisanya di Tsushima. Senyuman tipis khas di wajah tirusnya menjadi penanda kemenangan awal pria itu.

Ia naik helikopter ke Nagoya dan menyewa mobil di sana. Sakuma telah menarik uang enam ratus juta yen dari bank di Tsushima dua hari yang lalu dan pemuda itu jelas tidak akan berlama-lama di sana. Yuuki berjaga-jaga di depan bank tempat Sakuma menyimpan uangnya di Nagoya, mungkin pemuda itu juga ingin mencairkan uangnya yang ada di sana. Tak ada laporan transaksi lain dari bank Sakuma, bisa Yuuki pastikan pemuda itu belum menyentuh empat jutanya.

Namun Yuuki juga mereka kejadian yang mungkin dialami Sakuma: mengambil uang sejumlah enam ratus juta di Tsushima tidak mudah, dan ia pasti akan cepat belajar dari itu. Sakuma akan menghubungi pihak bank melalui telepon terlebih dahulu, menanyakan proses pencairan uangnya, dan bank di Nagoya sekalipun perlu waktu yang tak sebentar untuk mengabulkan permintaan Sakuma. Dan selama menunggu, Sakuma tidak mungkin berlama-lama di Nagoya.

Yuuki tak mau membuang waktunya untuk melacak sistem jaringan telepon untuk mencari nama Sakuma, pemuda itu pasti sudah membeli telepon prabayar dan menggunakan identitas palsu untuk pendaftaran teleponnya. Dan untuk sekali itu pria berambut hitam itu mendapatkan jalan buntu. Ia tak mau berlama-lama dan berhari-hari menunggu di Nagoya, menanti permohonan pencairan uang Sakuma selesai, dan menyergap pemuda itu ketika ia pergi ke bank—atau bisa jadi Sakuma akan waspada dan memikirkan jalan lain yang lebih aman dimana ia tak perlu pergi ke bank namun tetap mendapatkan uangnya secara tunai.

Yuuki menghubungi kawannya di Tokyo, namun mereka pun kesulitan dalam mengakses sistem keamanan wilayah yang berada di luar Kanto. Lagipula, Aichi tidak semaju Tokyo yang dimana-mana dipasangi kamera pengintai. Jejak Sakuma di wilayah itu benar-benar hilang dan tak berbau. Dan kemungkinan Sakuma yang lebih memilih tinggal di wilayah pedesaan di luar jangkauan Yuuki juga harus dipertimbangkan.

Pria bermata tajam itu mengingat-ingat lagi diri pemuda itu. Ia berasal dari Miyagi, wilayah yang jauh berada di utara. Sakuma tak mungkin pulang ke sana—lagipula timnya sudah mengawasi rumah orang tuanya di sana dan Sakuma tentu tidak bodoh untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya dan membuat cerita hidupnya begitu klise dengan penangkapan yang sudah pasti menunggunya di sana. Keputusannya sudah benar dengan menghindari wilayah itu—keberadaannya di Aichi meyakinkan Yuuki. Sakuma akan melibatkan sesedikit mungkin orang karena dia pastilah bukan laki-laki yang mudah mempercayai orang lain.

Sakuma tak memiliki kerabat di Aichi. Ia juga tak ke Osaka karena pasti sudah mengetahui bahwa wilayah itupun dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang terlibat kerja sama dengan si Italia. Pemuda itu takkan pergi jauh dari Nagoya, mungkin berpindah-pindah dari satu distrik ke distrik lain selama menunggu kabar dari bank. Dia harus dengan cepat berada di Nagoya begitu bank sudah menyediakan uangnya. Menyewa mobil untuk membawa uangnya yang segunung? Bisa jadi.

Yuuki tak bisa menyebarkan anggota timnya untuk berpencar di seluruh distrik di Aichi hanya untuk mencari Sakuma—timnya memiliki anggota yang sedikit, dan mereka juga harus tetap berada di tempat untuk mengawasi pergerakan di apartemen si Italia. Ia juga tak bisa melibatkan kepolisian setempat tanpa menjelaskan duduk permasalahannya dan Yuuki merasa keberatan jika harus melibatkan polisi tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Yuuki harus bekerja sendiri, dan itu bukan menjadi masalah baginya. Ia sudah terbiasa begitu.

Yuuki membayangkan apa yang dibutuhkan Sakuma dalam pelariannya: mobil. Sakuma akan membutuhkan mobil boks besar untuk membawa seluruh uangnya. Di berkas identitas Sakuma, pemuda itu pernah mengikuti dan lulus sekolah mengemudi. Namun SIMnya sudah mati dua tahun lalu dan tak pernah diperbarui lagi sejak ia hidup bersama dengan si orang Italia. Selama dua tahun ia tak butuh mengendarai apapun lagi karena ia sudah memiliki sopirnya sendiri.

Sakuma takkan menggunakan taksi untuk memindahkan uang-uangnya, sehingga besar kemungkinan Sakuma akan membuat SIM lagi dan membeli mobil. Dia takkan menyewa mobil, kebanyakan mobil rental sekarang telah dipasangi GPS untuk menghindari pencurian dan identitas penyewanya bisa diakses dengan begitu mudah oleh orang lain. Sakuma akan menghindari resiko itu.

Yuuki mengakses catatan departemen kendaraan bermotor, memasukkan nomor keamanan milik Sakuma, dan mendapatkan informasi bahwa baru tadi siang Sakuma memperbarui SIMnya. Di Toyota.

.::.

Sakuma sekali lagi menoleh, mengedarkan pandangan ke lorong di belakangnya yang remang-remang. Sejak ia pergi dari apartemen si mafia, dia selalu memaksakan diri untuk tetap waspada pada setiap langkahnya. Ia lalu berjalan cepat melalui lorong sepi dan berusaha segera mencapai keramaian, meski di keramaian sekalipun ia harus meningkatkan kewaspadaannya menjadi berkali lipat, namun ia akan mudah berbaur di kerumunan orang.

Dan Yuuki menemukannya. Meskipun rambut itu tidak senorak dulu, tidak sepanjang dan terurai seperti dulu, membuatnya menjadi lebih mudah menyatu dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, Yuuki takkan bisa melupakan gerak seorang Sakuma. Dia bergerak dengan begitu lentur meskipun ia seorang laki-laki, itu adalah kebiasaan yang takkan pernah dengan mudah ia lepaskan. Dan Yuuki tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya kala melihat tatap mata kehati-hatian yang masih begitu menggoda dan seksi itu. Yuuki takkan salah melihat hal itu meskipun di tengah kerumunan orang sekalipun.

Yuuki membenarkan kacamata hitamnya, langkahnya pelan-pelan. Sengaja mengambil jarak selebar mungkin dari si cokelat ramping itu. Ia masih menikmati bermain kejar-kejaran dengan orang ini, ia akan menunggu waktu untuk menyudutkannya, membuat Sakuma terperangah lagi dengan ekspresi manisnya, seperti terakhir kali ia membuat Sakuma tak bisa melarikan diri dan terbuai karena sentuhannya.

Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda itu menoleh dengan khawatir, dan untuk sekali itu Sakuma menoleh, Yuuki terus berjalan dengan tetap berpura-pura memandang ke depan. Tetap mengikuti laju jalan orang-orang di sekitarnya dan membiarkan Sakuma terus menerus mengedarkan pandangan, mencari sosoknya yang begitu dekat berada dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Ketika Yuuki melalui pemuda itu, bisa diciumnya aroma tubuh yang kuat, bau yang sama yang jauh lebih menggoda daripada parfum yang pernah ia pakai saat di apartemen dulu. Harum yang membuatnya mabuk dan tergila-gila. Ia hampir tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencengkeram lengan Sakuma, membawanya pergi entah ke sudut kota yang mana untuk mengunci orang itu di bawahnya dan mencumbuinya seperti terakhir kali.

Dan Sakuma menahan napasnya. Kecerobohan Yuuki untuk kali pertama itu disaksikan sendiri oleh Sakuma. Kacamata hitamnya nyaris terlepas saat tangan besarnya memperbaiki posisi kacamata. Dan mereka bertatap mata, membuat si pemuda cokelat tercekat. Pipinya memerah dan dadanya bergemuruh seketika. Ia mengenali mata itu, tentu saja. Tatapan yang menelanjanginya dan membuatnya meremang berkali-kali. Juga keanggunan gerak kaku pria itu yang tak pernah sekalipun ia lupakan.

Sakuma mundur dua langkah sebelum membalik badannya dan berlari cepat melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang berjalan kaki. Ia gugup luar biasa, dan kaki kecilnya bisa membawanya berlari dengan cukup cepat sehingga jauh meninggalkan orang itu di belakang. Tak ia pedulikan ujar kesal orang-orang lain yang secara tak sengaja ia tabrak.

“Sial.” Yuuki melepas kacamata hitamnya, menyadari kebodohannya, dan segera berlari mengejar si pemuda. Langkahnya jelas lebih lebar dan lebih cepat dari dia yang tak disangka mampu melarikan diri seluwes itu. Namun Sakuma tak bisa meremehkan kemampuan lari seseorang yang sudah bertahun-tahun menghabiskan waktunya di lapangan sementara ia sendiri bermanja-manja di dada orang mafia tanpa melatih kakinya sendiri.

Lengan Sakuma dengan cepat ditangkap pria itu. Dengan sekali lompatan, Yuuki telah menindih tubuhnya, mengunci lengannya, dan mengatur kekuatannya agar tak membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu kesakitan. Ia terkekeh pelan di atas si pemuda cokelat dan berbisik tepat di telinga Sakuma. “Mau kemana kau, Sayang?”

Seluruh rambut Sakuma semakin meremang. Ia merasakan kehangatan lagi kulit yang dulu pernah bersinggungan dengan kulitnya. Mengingat beban yang pernah menindihinya lagi. Dan membaui harum menyenangkan dari tubuh pria itu lagi.

Dan Sakuma mendecih pasrah.

**.::Tamat::.**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Dihentikan di tengah jalan karena saya gak mau mengubah fanfiksi ini jadi MA xD
> 
> Kesimpulannya bisa ditarik sendiri lah yah, kayak gimana. Dan makasih buat penyelenggara udah ngadain event manis ini…. Makin membuat saya pengen ngibarin bendera YuukiSakuma tinggi-tinggi dan makin bikin saya berambisi buat memebanjiri ini fandom dengan pair kesayangan ini deh xD
> 
> Awalnya mau bikin Yuuki semacam membeli pelacur!Sakuma gitu… tapi gak tahu kenapa kok rasanya mainstream ya, itu… jadi berubah jadi gini deh. Adegan kejar-kejarannya gak mantep, ya? Iya emang. Buat menghindari fanfiksi ini jadi gak panjang. Apalagi survey masalah lokasi Jepangnya bikin rempong, bok…. Mau pindahin lokasi ke Indonesia aja gitu, biar kejar-kejaran di Tanah Abang dan Sakuma kabur ke Jogja apa Semarang, biar saya rada gampang bikin adegannya, tapi merekanya yang kagak cocok setting Indo… bang, bang….


End file.
